The Jutsu
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Would you change your life but give up your future? Would you sacrifice someone else's future? Would you change your past and save the world? Would you? Will Naruto? Naruto must make the decision - Update 1-11-12 6,7
1. The Jutsu

**The Jutsu**

By Anieca Sophistica (Girl of Light Writer)

Author Note: All my story ideas come in a dream. This one was originally about my life and I was like, I wouldn't change it and then suddenly… Naruto. He might. **Started: 12:35am 5/2/11.**

* * *

><strong><strong>

I. The Jutsu

Naruto complained as he sat at a chair with Jiraiya and Tsunade. "We have a present from your presents. Well mainly your dad but you know how gifts like this are…"

"Not really but what is it?" He said in annoyance, confusion and excitement.

"A jutsu," Jiraiya spit. "The greatest jutsu every devised."

"Wow, for me?"

"Just for you, but you have to answer the question."

"What question…? I didn't study." Naruto asked skeptically.

"If you could go back… and change your childhood. Would you?"

"Course I would, the stupid villagers hating…" He was promptly hit in the head by a scroll.

"These are the rules. We couldn't read it but we could only give it to you if you said you would change your childhood. You can go." Tsunade told him. He got up and jumped home as fast as he can.

He sat on the couch with the jutsu. It was an extremely long scroll he could tell. He opened it and began to read. It read:

_Naruto,_

_My son. I apologize that I couldn't be there. That's why your mom and I made this jutsu. It's no substitution for our love and surely no excuse. We created this jutsu. It propels you into the future and lets you see yourself, get one day to view it and then send you into the past to the day you were born and if you want to change it all you have to do is make contact with yourself. Hold yourself as a baby. Then you will remain in this time. It will create a clone to live with you so that you can raise yourself. Give yourself an ideal life. You should pretend to be someone else because else you screw up time but other than that, there is nothing more I can advise. _

_There is only one rule. You must make sure you, on the same birthday that you decided these things to use this jutsu that the new self that did this decides to use the jutsu. What he decides does not matter, the jutsu must be used._

_This is my only advice to you. Take someone with you. Do not do this alone. _

Naruto decides he's going to try the jutsu on his birthday and he'll follow his dad's advice to take someone with him. He goes to the academy to talk to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I have a request." Iruka looked up at Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Um it's really important…" he asks nervously. "I have a jutsu from my father to take me to the past and I want to know if you'd go with me to take care of me as a child." He shouts out quickly.

"What?" Iruka asks.

"I said…" Iruka shakes his head.

"Naruto, are you serious about this? Is it true?"

"Course, my old man left me a jutsu. He said I can change my childhood. I need a parent who could make me awesome so of course I want you."

"Naruto, I know you see me as a dad but I don't think this is what you want." Naruto explains to him about the scroll and everything. "Naruto… you are supposed to be your own father. You should find someone else though, I agree. It just can't be me. I think you should try to find someone who might also want to change how things happened to them."

"Should I tell them about the jutsu?"

"I don't think you should tell anyone until you're sure. I think you'll know, Naruto, when you find the person. Just ask around."

Naruto walks around. "Guess he's right. If I have to be stuck this person forever and raise myself then they better be good. I guess they should also want to do it for themselves. If I could do more than help myself that would be better. If only Sasuke were here…" Naruto mumbled to himself. Meanwhile he crashed into Kiba and Shino.

"Kiba! Can I ask you a question?"

"Ahem," Shino asked.

"I guess I could ask you too…" Naruto secretly knew that he couldn't pick Shino. Being stuck with Shino would be the worst. "If you could change your childhood, would you?" Naruto would ask if they would help raise him. If they wanted he would do it alone. He would need lots of help. "Sakura!"

"What about her?" Kiba asked.

"He didn't hear our response, Kiba." Naruto laughed.

"We would not. We found our lives with our clans happy and enjoyable. It is a very regrettable thing that you did not get the same chance with your own clan or simply family." Shino recapped quickly and quietly.

"We gotta go Naruto, see ya. We wasted enough time talking." Kiba said as they ran off.

"… but I wanted to ask you if you knew someone…" he trailed off as they were gone. He went to the hospital like he often did and asked for Sakura. She would be on lunch break about now.

"Hey Naruto," she said smiling at him. She was taking Sasuke's betrayal better and better as time passed these days. "Do you want to ask me on a date to lunch because…"

"Not today, I wanted to know if you want to change your childhood." He paused. "If you could, I mean." He quickly added.

"Change my childhood? If I could bring Sasuke back… maybe. But as much as I was hated it turned out alright for me. I had Ino for a while there. Sasuke brought us apart but we're okay now. Is this a survey or something, Naruto?"

"No, I just wanted to know." He jumped out the window and went about asking people. Sakura shook her head and hopped out the window to go get lunch. She always expected Naruto to buy her lunch.

Naruto walked through the streets and stopped at Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Hey Naruto, what brings you here? Hopefully not flowers for forehead-girl. You know you really should move on."

"No, not flowers for Sakura-chan. I wanted to know if you wanted to change your childhood."

Ino broke out into laughter. "I was pretty and talented. Everyone loved me. Why would I change that?"

"I would. Sounds troublesome. I wish my life was less troublesome. Mom and Dad always expecting stuff of me. Asuma-sensei too. It's so hard." Naruto shook his head as Shikamaru walked in complaining.

He went to check on Gai's team. Neji and Tenten were eating with Lee. "Naruto!" Lee greeted. "Are you here to spar with me?"

"Not today Lee, I was wondering if you wanted to change your childhood."

"My childhood was hard however in Gai-sensei I found happiness in content in the stuggles that made me strong and the person I am today." Lee responded.

"It is silly to think on these things Naruto. We cannot change the past. Destiny is set and we should not dwell on such things."

"He is sort of right Naruto. You have to move on. Things are good now and that's the important thing." Tenten told him. He couldn't agree. Not if you had a chance to make it better. He couldn't turn his back on the chance to make things that he had always hated and wanted changed better. His dad gave him this jutsu and he had to use it.

As Naruto though more and more, most of his friends had good lives. They had family and friends who loved them and supported them. Choji would be the same way. He'd wish he was fed more… like he needed more weight. He laughed. Everyone he knew wouldn't change their life if they could. He was the only one.

Naruto walked to the training area he always went to when he saw someone training. He was far away and hid. He slowly snuck up on them until he realized it was Hinata. He thought about Hinata. She was an heiress of a great clan. She wouldn't want to change that. "Naruto?" He jumped back on guard.

"Why'd you sneak up on me!" He yelled.

"You snuck up on me, Naruto. I was training." She told him. She had grown out of most of her nervous tendancies. She was strong, but not strong enough. She could not beat her father, or her sister either. She would be sealed and left behind like Neji despite all her years.

"Oh yeah, sorry Hinata." He realized she wasn't paying attention. "Hinata!" She jumped.

"What Naruto?"

"Would you change your childhood?"

She took a deep breath and looked behind her. Walking toward a practice post. Naruto followed at a distance. She kicked and punched and pushed chakra at it and grabbed it and fell to her knees. "If I could Naruto, I would change everything."

"Huh?" The words were lost to Hinata as she sunk into her story.

"My mother died shortly after when my sister was born. My dad wasn't the same. He couldn't lead and he entrusted us into the elders' care. They saught to do horrible things to the branch and I didn't agree. They saw that and wouldn't train or help me. Dad saw me as weak because they wouldn't and favored Hinabi. Hinabi never knew our mother and fathers once love and kindness and turned into a family hating monster. Neji's father was sacrificed when I was kidnapped one day and that's why he hates me. He could have been the greatest heir and head we had ever had but my father was born first and I have this burden. Time has passed and in December I will have to fight my sister and father for the chance of head. I never had the chance to be strong enough. I try so hard and I have to believe I will but some days it's so hard." She cried, resting her head on the post. Today she had been told her 21st birthday was when the battles would take place. She had come her knowing she had only a few months left to train.

Naruto only looked at her. He knew about Neji but her mother, and how her sister became like that, what she was forced to do. To fight her family. "Come with me." Naruto told her.

Hinata snapped back and looked at him. She was on the ground with her skirt rolled up in her hands. "What? What do you mean?" She said near stuttering.

"I have a jutsu that lets me and someone else go to the past and fix it. I'm fixing my childhood. You can fix yours." He had never intended to ask her, never guessed what she had been trough. She was weaker than Neji but Neji was strong. She tried real hard but going through all that. It slipped out but once he said it, he was glad. Iruka was right. He knew she was right to go with him.

"I can't just leave and go there Naruto."

Naruto laughed. "It makes a real copy to send back. You go on living your life and you start on my birthday and we can fix the village. Fix our childhoods. Together."

Hinata was glad she was sitting because it was overwhelming. It was like a dream. Not only could she change her whole life, make sure that she was strong, help Naruto live a happy life, but she would be with Naruto."

"How long would it be?"

"As long as we live, I guess. We are separate people from ourselves who live in the normal time. We'll become different people. We'll take care of ourselves as we grow up and see everything we've already seen. This time though, we get a chance to make a difference. Make it better."

"So we would go back and relive our lives as we are now?"

"Yeah, I guess that's how it works. Dad said it does. He left it to me for my birthday but I get it before so I can use it by this birthday. First, we see the future to make sure we want to change it, then we are sent back. In order for us to stay in the past we have to hold me as a baby." There was a long silent pause.

"So…?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I will go with you."

"Really?" He had a hard time believing her.

"Yes, of course. To change only a few small things is worth it. It is something bigger than us by doing this. We can help everyone, our village, save lives." Naruto realized he had thought selfishly while she had not. She thought about herself but about her sister, mother, parents, Neji's father, Neji and her clan. He had only himself. He laughed, he could change that. He would teach himself to be less selfish, to have love.

"Hinata, meet me at sunset here on my birthday okay. You wouldn't need much I suppose." Hinata nodded and started to walk away. "Hinata…" he called out.

"Yes Naruto, have you changed your mind already?" She seemed worried.

"Course not…" he kicked dirt and looked at her. "I'm going to raise myself as my own father." She waited for him to finish understand there was more. After a while she realized he wasn't going to finish.

"Naruto?"

"Would you be my mom?" That was her limit. Hinata collapsed and came to a few minutes later. Naruto had propped her against a tree.

"Don't worry Hinata, it doesn't impact my choice in taking you if you want to go off on your own."

"Yes," she responded.

"Okay, so you take care of you and I'll…"

"No," she took his hands. "I'll be your mother Naruto. I can't be as great as your own but I will try as hard as I can."

"Wait… really?" She nodded fiercely. He hugged her tight. "You're the best. I mean I knew you were cool and stuff. You're gonna be the best mom ever. I'm so happy." That was her limit. Being his mother, and held like that. She passed out again.

"You sure you're up for this?" He asked her concerned.

"Of course. I don't go back on my word. I will see you around Naruto." She ran off before she would pass out again. She made it home and collapsed in her bed. She began to compile a list of how she would change things. When and how things would be done. She shook her head. It seemed impossible. But they were ninjas, things like this happened all the time. She would prevent wars, and save lives and the village would be grateful. They wouldn't know it was her but this time, she would not care that no one saw her.

Naruto meanwhile told Jiraiya and Tsunade what he planned to do. That he and Hinata would raise him as his own under different names. They weren't sure but Naruto assured them he knew what to do and that everything would be great. He was super excited and he would make sure everything was great. They talked to him about his plans. He told them about his personal plans, they tried to get him to help other people. People like Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and other people who had suffered alone like he had. He had a chance to save the village. Naruto was still focused on the fact he would see his parents and raise himself with Hinata. They would have a great life.


	2. The Future

I. The Future

"Naruto, are you sure you know how to use this jutsu?"

"To be honest, Hinata, not really. I mean it's not like I can practice it. I guess it either does or doesn't. I'm sure that my dad made it easy enough to get down on the first try. Are you sure you're ready?" It wasn't a hard decision for Hinata. She and Naruto under new names would create a whole new universe. They're lives would be forgotten except by them. They would create everything new, it was a chance of a lifetime. More than that it was a chance of countless lifetimes. They wouldn't simply impact their own lives but everyone else's. They would save their village and improve many other people's lives.

"Yes, I am. It is not something I think you can truly prepare for. To be your own friend and parent. It is going to be wonderful though." Naruto nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to do this with me?"

"I understand Naruto that I will be by your side forever. I take on the responsibilities of this jutsu and as your friend happily."

"You're awesome Hinata" he said smiling at her. He read over it again. "So we'll arrive in the future, and have 24 hours to check it out before we're thrown into the past to my first birthday. When we hold me as an infant, they we take on the responsibility and stay there. We will have completely new lives and everything will never be close to what is was."

"I know Naruto. Are you ready and prepared for this?" She asked him. He seemed more nervous and unsure than she did.

"I guess…" Naruto looked around. "It's weird that we're going to relive things but it will be completely different… I get to make choices. I suppose it's like being Hokage."

"I'm sorry Naruto, this means you yourself won't be Hokage because you're Naruto and you don't want to take it away from you. Doesn't it?" He nodded.

"When they told me about how it would impact things… Tsunade and Jiraiya told me that I couldn't be Naruto. I'd have to be someone else. But that was good in that I could also protect myself by being the 9 tale while there couldn't be two so Naruto wouldn't and he could be hokage if he wanted or I could. But I still think Naruto would."

"It is complicated." Hinata added in. "I think it easiest if we aren't Hinata and Naruto anymore."

"Then who will we be?" Naruto asked her.

"We can figure that out later. I have a feeling it will come to us. The thing is, that we aren't Hinata and Naruto. Nothing we have done is what they will do. It's like our childhood came before theirs and we're adults now. We have to be parents."

"This is seriously confusing. I don't know if I can do it. I mean raising a kid. I don't know if I want kids yet. I won't get married or anything like that. I can't because it just wouldn't be right." Naruto was confused and upset and Hinata was calm.

"We'll have each other and a huge responsibility to the world. Things like that are better off for those who haven't messed with the universe." Hinata told him gently.

He smiled widely at her. "You know, I couldn't think of anyone better to come with me Hinata. To be honest, I thought you would never go with me, and if I told you…. you would try to stop me." She knew he had more. "But know that I know, I'm glad it was you I choose. You're cool and if I had to be with anyone forever it would be you." Hinata resisted the urge to collapse. Even if he never loved her, got married, or had children that statement would be enough. Being with him forever would be enough for her.

She nodded. "I am glad to be the one you picked. I thank you for this."

"One last thing before we do this Hinata…" She nodded, urging him to continue as he laid out the scrolls with the instructions. "Could you make me ramen?"

"All the ramen you want…" she corrected herself. "… within reason of course. You need to be healthy." He hugged her tight.

"You're the best." He let her go and did the jutsu before she could pull herself together. He took her hand and they disappeared. Well that consciousness anyway…

**_October 10th 21 years later (Age: 42(actual), 21(jutsu)]._**

Naruto looked around Konoha. This, he knew from the jutsu's instructions, was the future that would be if he didn't interfere. He would be seeing his future, not the one that would actually become. He would change it, if not for him than for everyone else. People like Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gaara, the entire village.

He was in the same clothes he had left in and thanks to Hinata's advice they looked like average ninjas. He didn't dress in orange but in black. They agreed that they would remain ninjas and somehow they would make sure they had credibility so they could help on missions and things like that.

So where was he. Where was Naruto? He decided to ask around. He went to the first place he knew someone had to be. The Yamanaka flower shop. He walked in. "Morning, how can I help you?" It was Ino alright. She looked a little different, definitely older but not much. Being a ninja had that effect, you didn't age much if you were active through the years.

"I was wondering if you knew about Naruto?"

She laughed. "Naruto… no one has said it so plain and simply in years. The Orange Hokage, Naruto-sensei or Naruto-sama, sure. I mean maybe even Naruto-kun if you're lucky but Naruto. Even I haven't said that in years. Naruto, it sounds foreign."

Naruto was in shock. He was the hokage. The orange hokage. He wanted to smirk and laugh and tell people 'I told you so' but he wasn't Naruto, at least not yet in this universe. "I've been gone a long time."

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I guess I know where to find him." Ino nodded still laughing. He stopped himself. "What happened to Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Shika-kun?" She laughed again. Naruto smirked a little. This had to be good. Ino loved to gossip. "Shika-kun!" She yelled.

"Troublesome woman, I was watching clouds out the window." He complained walking in. He looked Naruto straight in the eye. Naruto knew that look, that was Shikamaru realizing something genius. Would he make a guess like this? Even Shikamaru's genius was a little limited. He shook his head looking at Ino. "What, Ino?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. Shikamaru was just like his own father now. He was a big leader of people and strategy judging his vest and he was married to Ino. When did they marry or start dating. "You guys got married? When? How did it happen?"

They both gave him a strange look but he ignored it. This was more interesting and unpredictable than him being hokage. "I don't know." Shikamaru scratched his head. "We've been married like 10 some years." Ino punched him.

"12 years, how could you forget." He sighed and Ino brought her attention to Naruto. "Shika was always there for me and someone had to keep him in line. It happened and took forever. We dated for like 8 years before he finally asked me. All I can say is he is a genius. Just look at this ring." Naruto laughed as Ino showed off the ring. It was big and shiny. It fit her. Poor Shikamaru though.

"Well congrats." Naruto realized that they would get married 8 years after the time he had left behind, so they would start dating soon, if they weren't already secretly. It was hilarious.

"What about the rest of the great Konoha 12?"

"Konoha 12… haven't heard that in forever. Not since before Orochimaru." Ino noted, and laughed. "Choji is great by the way. He's a jounin and has a team. Shikamaru stays here for strategy and I mainly work at the hospital. There is all the clan-work too. That was a pain for us to get the clans to be okay with us getting married." She thought. "Who else?"

"What about like Kiba and Shino?"

"Kiba and Shino are leading their clans and sometimes take teams. They're good. They're got married to people pushed on them by their clans but they don't mind. The girls are fairly nice, not too ugly." Naruto sighed, typical Ino.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked rudely which was met by a punch. Shikamaru laughed.

"Sorry about her. Ino, who do you think he is? You don't know him."

"Everyone in the whole world knows better than that. The only one… " she stopped. "Talking about Naruto, he would do something like that."

"Uh… Sakura?" Naruto spit out trying not for them to realize their similarities. He realized who he would ask about next, he just had to. "Sasuke." It was more of a name than a question.

"Oh them…" It was a cheerful tone.

"They got married. Ino was only extremely upset about it." Shikamaru put in laughing a little. "That was a few years back, after all the wars were settled he was on probation and Sakura was there the entire time for him. They have a few kids now. Four or Five, some troublesome number."

"Four or Five!" Naruto yelled almost choking.

Shikamaru just looked at him. "Sasuke made a complete turn around. He'll never be the same but he's so different it's hard to see him as he was at 12 or even during the wars. He's not very trusted but having Sakura's support he's usually treated alright."

_I guess it's good he's not alone…_ Naruto thought. "Is Sakura happy?"

"Yeah, she is." Ino said shaking her head. "I never thought she would be right. I never saw it coming."

"She went through a lot of pain and heartache for it, though." Naruto stated.

"How would you know?" Ino countered. Naruto laughed. He was there but not whoever he was now.

"Doesn't everyone know about them?" Ino nodded and seemed to accept it. He sighed in relief.

"What about Gai's team?"

"He and Lee have their own specialty taijutsu school. Whatever caused Lee to have problems with ninjutsu became more common but it allowed them to help other people. It's a Gai-Lee clone school." Ino laughed. "Neji and Tenten are as close as Lee and Gai… well closer. They're married with a kid."

"A kid?" He wanted to see that. He couldn't imagine Neji with a kid. Tenten was great, but Neji. Then again, if Tenten would have been with anyone it would be Neji. Neji was only ever close to Tenten.

"That was a fast relationship. Not as fast as Kiba and Shino's arranged. But Neji pretty much just asked her to marry him, little dating but you knew it was like that. They had a kid quickly after that too." Ino added in there. "They stay around. He trains the new Hyuugas. They're the assistants to Hinata."

"Hinata? How is she?" Naruto knew that they would be parted during this for her to see her future but he wanted to know how she was. "Did she beat her father?"

"You know about Sakura and the others but not the greatest battle in Hyuuga history. Next to when Naruto-sama went against him." It was so foreign that she used such respectful terms with his name. It was weirder to hear his name. "But yeah, she was amazing. She walked in there and told them how it would happen and it happened just like she had said. Took them down so quickly no one could really see what happened. They could only believe her predictions. Injuries indicated she had done that. Took her sister down in less than 2 minutes. Only a quarter of that was fighting. Hinata begged her sister not to fight. Her sister was crying that she didn't want to but the elders would seal her. That poor kid. Hinata of course defended her sister, and neither is sealed but Hinabi fell apart. They're very close. Cares for Hinata's kids when they're busy."

"Hinata has kids?" He figured but he couldn't imagine.

"She and the hokage, Naruto-sama. Like we didn't see that coming. She was the only one who saw him like he actually deserved, probably better than he deserved. He wasn't as nice to her as he could have but he was never bad to her. Yeah so they have to kids, one right out of the academy like Neji's kid. The other is 16. The older is a beautiful girl like Hinata. The younger is a boy, he's just like his father. They're going to be great ninjas, especially with parents like that."

"Do you have kids?"

"Duh," Shikamaru responded. He had been so quiet Naruto almost though he had left the room. "Two troublesome girls."

"Don't talk about our kids like that!" Ino yelled throwing a box at him. Naruto sighed. _Wonderful relationship they had._ "They're both beautiful and smart and sweet like me. Shikamaru has a soft spot for them because they like to watch clouds with him. He's jealous they have more time than him to do it. Their 8 and 10. They're in the academy, doing great." Everyone had kids and was married now. He wouldn't get that. Well he did, without the experience and memories.

Did he really want to change this? It turned out okay. _No, there are still things that could be better. We can save lives and protect the village. It has to be done. They'll still get together still. Right? Eh, I'll push them in the right direction if need be. Hinata can help._

"I'm going to see Naruto-sama now." He smirked as he walked out. Before he called out.

"It's his birthday, they're at their house with the kids. You probably shouldn't interrupt." Naruto forgot that these were his birthdays. He would just kind of watch. Maybe run into Hinata. He walked to the academy and saw the kids. He saw his son, and Ino's kids, some of Sasuke and Sakura's as well as Neji's.

His son was answering lots of questions and Iruka was laughing when he made jokes. His kid was smart and liked by the class. It looked like Sasuke's girl was close with him. They would continue in this life but he wouldn't never see it. He almost wished he could stay and watch these things. He shook his head. _I have to do what's best for the whole village, like my dad did. I can't be selfish. Hinata and I, we got to go._

He went to his house where Hinata was knocking. He ran to see her. "Hey Hinata, how have you been?"

"Good Naruto," she blushed thinking of where they were and what she had been told. She had beat her family, married Naruto, he became hokage. Everything was wonderful.

"Have you seen our kids?" She blushed and nodded.

"They're awesome. I watched our son at school. He's brilliant. Like you." She laughed and smiled as the door was answered. It was Naruto who winked.

"Look it, it's my cousins here for my birthday." Since they did this and this was where they choose not to they would have known and expected it.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-sama," Hinata greeted and bowed to him.

"Happy Birthday," Naruto said calmly, looking at himself. He seemed really old and tired.

"You have cousins?" It came from their daughter who was sitting on the couch. She did look just like Hinata, except the blonde hair.

"Distant ones, but yeah!" Naruto said happily.

At the end of the night when they had talked with the kids and been filled in on all the details they talked until they all collapsed in their chairs. In the morning, Hinata and Naruto of the past had disappeared without a trace.


	3. His Parents

3. His Parents

Hinata and Naruto arrived in a village that held remnants of what remained. It was as similar as the Konoha they had left in that there were few similar things but many things were very different. Even from the one they had as a child, this one was different. This is the pre-war Konoha.

"What now?"

"We find your parents."

"Hinata, did you like the future? Do you want to change it?"

"I did but still there are things that I wish did not happen. It's not just me anymore I have to think of. It's everyone else. As wonderful as that life became, there were many deaths and evil people who killed who we can stop and we have a responsibility as shinobi with this jutsu." Naruto agreed.

"Do you think it will turn out the same? Will Sasuke really love Sakura? Ino and Shikamaru? Neji and Tenten? What if we screw up everything?" Naruto yelled.

"Then somehow we changed who they were, and that changed who they lived, what they loved. I don't believe you can change someone's life like that. If they truly love and will be together, then that's how it will be now. Are we really completely changing who we are?"

Naruto thought about his friends and thought that they would end up together but he thought about himself and Hinata. In this world, where Hinata was happy and he wasn't alone would they find that love. The other question was did he love her now? He married her down the road in that life, the people they were now. Would they get married in this life or would he loose those chances?

Hinata asked villagers directions to the house of the Minato and Kushina. That they were friends who were taking refuge there during the battle. They walked to the house and stood afar. "So I lived here… I don't remember it."

"I don't remember my childhood in the Hyuuga complex even though I know the place. I can't remember walking the paths or the garden." Naruto sighed.

"I'm ready now. To face them." Hinata was unsure how he would react so she walked ahead and knocked on the door.

Naruto was a few steps beyond the door. Kushina answered the door. She smiled. "Minato, they're here."

"Who?" As he approached the door he saw Hinata but more than that he saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked quietly. Naruto just looked at his father. Hinata stepped aside to allow better vision and movement.

"Oh my son, I didn't believe Minato but you're here." She hugged Naruto so tight. "I love you. I'm sorry you had to do this that you were alone. I wished so deeply that when you were born that I wouldn't see you. It's not that I'm not happy but I know what this means. I love you. I'm sorry."

"Kushina, you're going to kill him and then where will we be?" Minato told her. Kushina loosened up and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Who are you?" There was a bright knowing smile on her face that reminded Hinata of Naruto's. The smile and personality was that of his mother's while he was his father's twin.

"Mom…" Naruto began but she held up her hand to stop him.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, Uzumaki-sama and it is a great honor to meet you." Hinata bowed respectfully but quickly after she was enveloped in a hug. She squeaked as she was hugged.

"Mom, you're going to hurt her. She'll pass out!" Naruto begged. Realizing he was for the first time and maybe the last, embarrassed of his parents. Kushina sighed, shook her head and released Hinata.

"You're very beautiful and I'm sure smart and talented. More than being a hyuuga, you are a friend of Naruto and that means more that you would come." Hinata blushed but nodded. "Call me Kushina or mom,"

"Kushina," Hinata repeated with a gentle smile. Naruto's father shook hands with Hinata and everyone watched as his father approached him.

"So you used the jutsu, eh? You turn out alright anyway?"

"Yeah. I get married, become hokage, have two kids. They're awesome."

"Fifth Hokage?"

"Sixth, old lady Tsunade beat me to it."

"Tsunade? Jiraiya's Tsunade?" Minato laughed.

"Jiraiya's?" Naruto asked. "Pervy-sage was with her? No way!"

"Those two, of course. Never saw to people as close. Weird that you don't know."

"All they do is argue and fight. The only thing they agree on is when it comes to me or the village. Pervy-sage and his books and old lady with her gambling and drinking they're a mess." Minato laughed.

"So that's what happened…" Minato laughed. "Well don't be strangers come on in."

"So you had kids and got married? You became hokage. Guess we didn't mess up to much huh Kushina?"

"We did, or else he wouldn't be here and we'd be the ones to see that ourselves." She responded sadly but smiled through it. "Are you guys hungry? Want Ramen?"

"Oh yeah, Ramen!" Naruto said jumping. HInata and Minato sighed.

"You love Ramen?" She asked.

"More than you!" They raced to finish the ramen. Hinata and Minato couldn't even finish theirs before it was eaten for them.

"So now that we've all eaten…" Minato said shaking his head at his wife and son who were collapsed on the couch from eating to much. "… I want to hear about that life of yours." Naruto was whining in the corner about his stomache while Kushina was sitting happily, having won.

"I can tell you anything you want to know… for the most part." Hinata volunteered since Naruto was pre-occupied. Minato nodded, grateful that she would help.

"So Jiraiya never took care of Naruto as a child? He was alone?"

"Jiraiya took me on as an apprentice later… " Naruto mumbled. "But as a kid I was hated, mistreated, beaten, neglected, forgotten and pushed on anyone who would take me and they were worst than the people that the third made take me." Kushina and Minato frowned. They looked at Hinato who couldn't say anything to help. It was true and to make light of it, even to make them feel better, would be an injustice to Naruto. Besides, his parents did seek the truth.

"So they didn't respect my wishes, and they treated you..."

"Like I was the nine-tales, yeah." Naruto said angrily, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's. "It got better for him. He got close to his rookie team. Kakashi was his jounin leader. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Good old Kakashi, eh. He was one of my best students. He's a good kid."

"Kid? Kakashi?" Naruto said jumping up.

"He's around 12 is he not?" Hinata asked.

"14 now but close, yeah he really moved up the ranks. He's going to be a great ANBU. I didn't think he'd ever take a team."

"He was a stupid teacher. He loved Sasuke more. He was always so hard on me. It isn't my fault I have poor chakra control and don't have the sharingan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered, trying to keep him calm. Minato and Kushina seemed to be unhappier and Hinata decided that she would help.

"The Uchihas were all killed except Sasuke by Itachi. Itachi told him to seek revenge and that was all Sasuke cared about. He started the next war bringing in Orochimaru. Then the taled beasts were brought back together again by Madara Uchiha. It was a disaster but we all came through. Even Danzo's attempt to overthrow everything failed and everything returned to peace. I intend to prevent as much of this as I can." Hinata put in. "And a large part of that is to help everyone who played major roles on our side to be stronger, and on theirs to be weaker, or eliminated before they can cause problems."

"Sounds like a good plan. So how was your childhood, Hinata?" Minato asked.

"My mother died throwing my father into chaos. My sister and I were educated by the elders but I wouldn't submit to them, for they wanted to destroy the branch and I had been taught better. My sister followed and they never taught me while raising my sister strong to beat me to rule for them. No one would help me and I was weak for a long time. Naruto encouraged me to be strong, to fight and believe in myself. Eventually I beat my father and sister and brought the Hyuugas to peace."

"You seem to be a pretty amazing woman, Hinata. So are you going to try to…"

"I can't save my mother. I can't stop my father now but I can make sure that I am trained and strong enough. I can make sure the elders don't control my sister and I can bring peace earlier. The biggest thing is to stop the death of my cousin Neji's father which brought on his vengeance upon the main family and pushed us all toward chaos."

"That seems like it will be difficult."

"There are countless things that Naruto and I will do together for our village, and ourselves. It all starts here and today. With Naruto."

"Have you thought about new names or lives?" They shook their heads.

"Well I have." Kushina said smiling. "I like Hina and Naru. They are close enough to your names in case you answer to your own because that can be expected but also they are unique and interesting. Naru is going to be Minato's nephew. I have been thinking for you that you're from another area of the Hyuugas who is to be part of the counsel so you can use your kekkei genkai to benefit the village and you won't be sealed." Hinata agreed that these were good covered. Keeping last names and families while altering circumstances.

"Will you guys be raising Naruto?" Minato asked. "Together?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the both answered more firmly than before. Minato looked at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto while still upset about his childhood was almost pouting but Hinata was strong and solid. She had a determination that he knew well.

"Is your mind made up?" He asked them.

"Yes," they answered again. He looked to Kushina.

Kushina went into a bedroom and brought out Naruto. Naruto looked as bizarrely at himself as he had at the older form of himself. Hinata smiled at the baby Naruto with such love and kindness Kushina could only smile at her.

"You want to hold him first Naruto?" She asked her son.

"Uh… I don't know how. Hinata…" she nodded and walked to Kushina as Kushina placed the baby gently into her arms. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Hinata smiled at the baby. She would never be Hinata. She was Hina, Naruto's adopted mother and would forever be.

Hinata looked at Naruto who nodded. He sat very still and rigidly on the couch as Hinata placed Naruto in his arms. "Relax she told him. You can't hurt him." Naruto looked into his own eyes and he saw something he had never seen in his own. It was pure joy with no pain or suffering. There was no Kyuubi, no hate of the villagers, there were just his parents and Hinata, and now him. He promised himself that he would do whatever he could to keep that pure happiness and joy there. He couldn't see that lost.

Minato held Kushina who was crying silently. "You two look adorable. Like real parents. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish that I could be there." She cried. Naruto looked at Hinata who took the baby out of his arms. He walked to his mom and hugged him.

"It's okay now, mom, dad. It's okay. I turned out alright and me and Hinata. We'll take care of him for you. We'll be great parents. We promise, don't we Hinata." She nodded. "We'll make you proud. We'll take care of the village too. We'll do it all. Thank you for this chance. I love you guys." He hugged them and Hinata could only smile as they had that moment. It meant the world to his parents and it meant the world to Naruto.


	4. Alone

IV. Alone

"Somehow by using this jutsu it delays the events of your birthday so we have a few days but you have to let it happen how it happens. You must not interfere. You're the legal guardians of Naruto now. I've explained it to everyone that it needs to, no one will ask questions." Minato explained. "I'm sorry you have to see this, son."

"I wish it could be different. Isn't there anything we can do?" Hinata asked them.

"No, there isn't. We've thought through everything we could. No offense but we have experience and knowledge that you don't. It has to be this way." She nodded, understanding. They would be off observing the events. After everything happened they would take Naruto, hide away a while and then raise him.

They last night Kushina asked to talk to Hinata alone. They were Naruto's room. Kushina looked at the crib and at Hinata. "I can see you love Naruto a lot." Hinata couldn't respond. "My son, you have been there for him haven't you?"

"I have tried but I was very shy. I wish I could have done more. My parents never allowed it." Kushina nodded understanding. "I too hold the nine-tales and even though people have known me my entire life, they avoid me. They don't trust me."

"I never knew but I knew better than to treat anyone that way. My mother taught me that. I did my best as I could to be there. He has been there for me more than I could. When I thought that I would die, or be sealed, killed or forgotten by my family he was there to remind me to be strong and fight. To never go back on my word. My nindo, my ninja way." Kushina smiled at her son's encouragement.

"He'll fall for you. Don't worry about it. You're pretty and smart. You're going to save him and be there for him like no one else. There isn't a lot of people who would or could do this you know. He picked you and that means a lot. I was a lot like Naruto with Minato but I saw it. I wish you all great happiness and success."

"Thank you," Hinata stated quietly.

"You're very pretty and very smart. You know how to handle Naruto and are a good friend. You'll raise my boy upright and for that I will be eternally grateful. It will be easier now, having met you, knowing that he was okay without you guys raising him that now he will definitely be. That he won't be alone. He'll have parents, the best parents."

"There will never be better parents than you two." Hinata responded.

"We are good people, Minato and I. Great ninjas, even smarter leaders but something that could never be close to true is that we were even fair parents. I guess this is different for this lifetime. But we already failed even though we got a redo. The fact is we left our kid to be alone, fend for himself, sealed a horrible demon inside him so he could be hated. We're bad parents." Kushina cried.

"Believe it or not, there are worst things." Hinata told her. "You taught him through example to be a strong and good person. You gave him the tools and strength to be who he is. You are a good parents even if you weren't there. Sometimes it is better if some parents weren't there than to lead their child astray and destroy them. Naruto lived and became happy and successful and as his parents, you succeeded. My mother told me that if I was kind and strong, good to people and lived life as best I could that she had done her job. You did those things, you are great parents." Kushina hugged her.

"You could be lying to me but I stand convinced that it was true. Thank you Hinata. Thank you for being there for him, and for raising him. You will be much greater than Minato and I, I know that. I believe in you. These boys are going to need to you to be strong. You're a strong enough woman to do that."

They hugged and sat there talking about Naruto's childhood for a while. Meanwhile Naruto had been talking with his dad.

"So… she your wife?"

"What? No! I'm not even dating her!" Naruto yelled out.

"What? How could you do that to her? You lead her to a life stuck with you forever raising you as a child, leaving her entire life and you can't even manage to date her."

Naruto thought about it and it was sort of stupid of him to do that to her. "But she wanted to. Iruka-sensei said I would know when I found the right person to go with me. Hinata is a lot better than me to go. Hinata thinks about the whole village and not just fixing her childhood. She's going to help me raise myself because without her I couldn't do it. I didn't mess up!"

Minato sighed. "So you're going to spend every day of the rest of your life together with her, not dating or married, being parents to Naruto? Is that what he deserves?"

"No…" he mumbled.

"I thought I had a smart son."

"Hey, I'm smart! I became hokage!"

"Well apparently there is a lower standard than in my day because that's plain stupid." Naruto jumped at his father who jumped out of the way. Minato stopped and laughed. "You have a bad temper like your mom. She'll beat you up if you fight in the house."

"Then let's go outside!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, that's unnecessary." Minato told him. "Just think about it will you, down the road? It's too late now. I hope you didn't make a mistake and that she doesn't regret it. She seems wonderful, you're lucky she's here because if I can't take care of a kid alone no way you could." Naruto frowned.

"What should I do?"

"All I can say is that you owe her every day that she lives and that you live, that this Naruto lives and that everyone lives. Even I and your mother owe her everything…" he took a deep breath. "Treat her nice, remember that she didn't have to be here and that you could be alone. Make sure that every day she's happy she is here with you because you took everything away from her and she had a great future ahead of her."

"Dad…"

"Yeah Naruto," he responded.

"What if I made a mistake? What if I'm wrong? What if I screw up the entire universe?"

"Then you screw up. Sometimes it happens. You can't save everyone and you will make mistakes Naruto. You should know, like being a hokage, you have to be smart enough to know what you can control, you can't control and do all you can within your power. Make the best decisions you can and try your hardest every day and then if something goes wrong you can live with yourself knowing you tried and there is nothing else you could do. Once a decision is made you can't always change it so you have to make the best of it. Besides, you're not so much of an idiot that you could screw up the entire world. I mean, it was pretty bad off how I left it, right?"

"Yeah, you did mess it all up pretty bad…" Naruto said laughing.

"See, and you can fix that." Minato smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you Naruto. You turned out great and this way you can do better. I'm glad I met you. It's time now."

"Hinata!" Naruto called. She came out nodding. They did as they were told. Naruto, now Naru dressed like a normal villager while Hinata dressed the same. They stood outside the door, they all knowing what would happen next. They all exchanged hugs.

"Good luck. Take care of our son for us." Kushina begged, crying. "Thank you for everything."

"I will." Hinata responded. "Thank you too."

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Naruto said quietly, looking first at the floor and then at them.

"Bye Naruto," they said together. They then looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Take care of our son, both of them." She nodded. They hugged again and Hinata pulled Naruto along. He wouldn't see his parents again after that. It had been too short, and so happy and yet so sad.

The events happened quickly. They were a little different than the first time but it remained the same. The kyuubi had to leave Kushina which would kill her. To protect the village it was sealed in Naruto, killing Minato and it ended the war. Naruto didn't move from the spot on the opposite side of the room while the baby Naruto was crying out.

Hinata walked over to baby Naruto and picked him up. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm your new mommy. I can't replace her but I'll be there to help you, to love you. I'm Hina-chan." She walked over to where Naruto was now on his knees, no longer having the strength to stand. "This is Naru-kun. He's gonna be your dad. We'll take care of you. Don't cry, don't be scared. It will be alright."

Naruto looked at Hinata holding the baby and just cried. He was alone again. His parents had left him again. "Shhh, it will be okay. You're not alone. Neither of you are." Hinata put Naruto in his arms. "You have each other and you have me. We're a family now. We'll take care of each other. You're not alone anymore, you will never be." As Naruto looked into the eyes of the baby Naruto he didn't see pain or loss, he saw hope and love and it made it bearable. He leaned against Hinata who also had tears going down her eyes. He cried silently while he held himself as a baby.


	5. Love

V. Love

When Naruto woke up he realized he was in a bed and didn't know where. "Hinata!" He yelled out.

"Shhh, you'll wake Naruto, Naru." She told him, walking into his room.

"Right… I'm Naru now." He realized what had all happened and he held his head. It was a lot to go through.

"I have ramen made for you whenever you want to get up. All fresh in the pot." She told him smiling.

"Pot?" He asked.

"How do you cook your noodles?"

"You just add boiling water. I use a jutsu usually…"

"I made them by hand, Naru. I made the noodles, the broth…"

"You can do that?" He asked her. She nodded, surprised that wasn't what he expected. He jumped up and hugged her. "You're the best!"

"Naru, quiet." It was too late as Naruto began to cry. Hinata picked him up and they all went downstairs. She decided to feed Naruto while he was awake before he went back to bed. Hinata walked out of the room and when she returned Naru was trying to feed Naruto with a fork of ramen. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to feed him. His mouth is kind of tiny and he doesn't have teeth so I don't know how this will work." Hinata sighed.

"Naru, he doesn't eat ramen. He's a baby. He only drinks milk now." Naru sighed.

"That's too bad, he's missing out. But more for me." She sighed again and gave Naruto a bottle. She then took him up to bed.

"It's a lot easier since your parents had all the stuff for him. That would have been more difficult."

"What now?"

"Well we need to talk to the third about our ninja status. Minato was talking with him about us before but we have to see the third ourselves."

"The third… he's alive. This is so weird."

"Want to know what's weirder?" Hinata asked him. He nodded.

"I'm not even born yet." Naruto was shocked but recovered after a second and laughed.

Later on in the day they decided to talk to the third. Hinata brought little Naruto with her. They walked into the office. "So this would be the couple that Minato talked so wonderfully about. Hina Hyuuga and Naru Namikaze." Naruto had almost forgotten that he was taking his father's last name now. "So you are going to be ninja of our village? Well despite the fact you are highly recommended you must take a practical skills and written test to assure me of you talents. I know you were raised Konoha but it has been a while."

"Very well then Hokage-sama," Hina responded.

"Do I have to? Can't I not do the written and fight people instead." Hina sighed.

"I'm sorry but this is required. This written test is more important that combat skills." They were taken to a room while little Naruto was watched.

Hinata sat in the hall talking to little Naruto while Naruto took his test. He walked out rubbing his head like he had in class. "I failed." She sighed. "How did you do?"

"Uh… I scored perfect." He sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll try harder but could you…"

"I'll help you Naru." She said smiling at him.

"You're the best." He said smiling back at her. They went home after the practical skills portion which both passed. Naruto went on to pass the written part, if only barely the next time.

Hinata wanted to be mainly home for Naruto volunteered to do hours at the hospital as long as Naruto was home but if he was on a mission she would decline unless it was an emergency. One such emergency was the birth of her own little self. So many doctors and nurses had been lost during the war that they were booked so night that she was there to deliver herself.

It was weird to see her parents so happy and overjoyed about her. She couldn't remember that time in her life. She was the only one for the attention and she was loved. Her parents were happy in general and about her. It was something she would never forget and she would have to share this with her little self.

Naruto meanwhile was given Jounin rank as he had left behind and was given a team of his own. They weren't anyone he knew but they were good kids and he taught them enthusiastically, kindly and strongly.

It was one night when they had been talking and Hinata had fallen asleep while reading a parenting book. He found her obsessed with making sure that little Naruto was raised the best she could. Naruto found her to be the most amazing person he had ever met, and he had met a lot of people.

As time passed he considered what his father had told him alone that day and he realized that not only did little Naruto deserve better but Hinata did too. She deserved to have love and happiness. And since she was stuck with him he had to do it. It was hard to gauge Hinata's feelings for him because she treated everyone so kindly and well that he was sure that she loved everyone equally, except little Naruto, he was special and more loved than anyone else. He could only guess that is how mothers are with their kids.

The big thing he was worried about more than her feelings was his. He didn't know how he felt about her. She was the best friend he could have asked for, and a great mother but did he love her. She was kind, smart, strong and beautiful but was that love? He really didn't know love and in this universe he really didn't have anyone to ask. He thought about his parents. He should have asked his mom, she would have helped him. His dad left him with more questions.

What was love? He loved little Naruto. Hinata loved little Naruto. But that was different. Did he love Hinata? He couldn't decide, he didn't know. He thought about his feeling for Sakura but realized those were stupid. She was pretty, and kind of smart and he liked her but what he had with Hinata was different.

As even more time passed he realized that he had to try. He realized that it was a risk and it would get complicated but nothing would interfere with what they were doing, not even if she didn't want a relationship. They would always be friends and they would always be there for little Naruto.

She was on the couch reading after she had put little Naruto to bed when he decided he would ask. "Hina-chan?" She closed her book and looked at him.

"What's up Naru-kun?"

"Uh… do you want to go out?"

"What do you mean?"

"A date," he jumped and near yelled it at her.

"Okay, that sounds nice. Going to bed, night Naru-kun." She smiled, setting her book down and walking out.

At breakfast the next morning they decided that they would go out to dinner that night. Hinata had already found a babysitter for random occasions when someone had to watch little Naruto. Naruto was extremely nervous and dressed up as did Hinata wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress. "You look really pretty Hina-chan."

"Thanks Naru-kun," she said smiling. "You look very nice yourself." As days passed Hinata put less and less into her appearance. She became like a mom, wearing sweatpants and t-shirts as she went through her familial tasks. She didn't have her family, teammates or friends insist that she would end up alone if she didn't hurry up and find someone. It would either happen with Naruto naturally or it wouldn't. He was the only one so she put a reasonable effort into her appearance, except for tonight.

"Thanks for coming,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto found he couldn't answer it. That was good. "So why did you ask me on a date, Naru-kun?"

"Well my dad… well that isn't important. You're important to me Hinata, that's the main thing. You're amazing and wonderful and I thought about it a long time and decided that I wanted to take you on a date, to date you."

"That seems like a good reason. I'm very glad you did. You're a wonderful and amazing person too Naru-kun." At that he could only think that this was great. He laughed and enjoyed so the time together. However, he did find himself missing little Naruto.

He found it difficult to call Naruto his son and he knew that Hinata didn't like it. He wished it was easier but to call this little boy who was himself his own son, like his parents didn't exist was difficult. To Hinata it came so naturally that Naruto was her son, like she had carried her and born him herself. Naruto didn't have that bond with little Naruto that she did.

Little Naruto was almost a year old and he found it hard not to think of his parents and the Kyuubi when everyone else was but that didn't bother Hinata. Hinata focused on their kid and happily taught him the skills he needed. He could say a bunch of words: hi, bye, mom, dad, up, down, ball, yes and no. He walked and climbed and did lots of things like that. He played with spoons to eat things and chewed on everything.

Hinata was working for a few hours today and he was watching little Naruto. "Dad!" He said as he attempted to climb on the couch. "Naruto!" He said excitedly like Hinata had told him too. He grabbed Naruto's pants and lifted him onto the couch. "I love you, you know." "Hi!" "Hi!" Naruto responded laughing. Naruto climbed onto his lap and smiled. "Dad!" "Yes, I am. And you're my kid… my son." Naruto clapped his hands and smiled at his dad.

Hinata and he went on dates every few weeks but they were busy and neither of them liked to leave Naruto alone for very long. Mainly they would just spend time together when Naruto was taking naps. He didn't know how to advance their relationship. He had decided a while ago that he loved her more than anything, except little Naruto, that was about equal and he wanted to do something for her.

Hinata walked in later that day. "Mom!" Naruto yelled running over to him. She picked him up, hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"You guys have a good day?" She asked him.

"Normal stuff. Eating, sleeping, and more of that stuff." She laughed and sat down with little Naruto on her lap. Naruto climbed onto his lap and rested against him. He fell asleep only immediately, as it was late. Naruto smiled standing up. Hinata followed quietly behind. "Night my little Naruto… my son."

When he walked out he was hugged by Hinata. "That was so sweet." She let him go and he looked at her.

"I love you guys, Hina-chan. I love you, and I love him and I want you to be happy. Are you happy with us, Hina-chan?"

"Of course I am. Don't be silly." Naruto nodded and walked away but she took his arm. "I love you too you know, Naruto-kun." She smiled knowing she used his name. "I love him too but it's totally different." She smiled, letting go of her arm and went on to her own room.


	6. Progression

VI. Progression

Things changed quickly. Little Naruto wasn't so little anymore. But it was easier to call him that and he loved it. He could run and jump and do everything that the average 3 year old did and a lot more. Hinata was focused on making sure that he was very smart and talented. For that Naruto was grateful. He wished he had someone who was there pushing and helping him all along.

She would make ramen for them, it was of course, both Naruto's favorite food and they would always get excited for it. She also let them go to Ichiraku's every few weeks for a special treat of his ramen. Things however got harder for them as parents. Hinata began to realize that people were treating little Naruto differently. The parents were distrusting of him playing with their kids if they let them at all. It upset Hinata and Naruto had to keep her calm and explain to her that it would be like that. All they could do is try to show the people he was okay, and there was no danger. They could only love him.

Hinata had gone out shopping and when Naruto wondered off a man had taken a broom and pushed him away with it. She of course threw a fit and returned home upset. She put him on the floor to play and curled up on the couch. It didn't bother him anymore but to Hinata it was all new and she was personally insulted they treated her son like that.

She sat on the couch and cried. Naruto sat beside her and held her. "It will be okay. Even if he only has us, which he won't, then he won't be alone. Remember? People are mean, not everyone is nice. Be strong for him. It doesn't bother him, see."

"It's okay Mom!" Little Naruto told her. She smiled and patted him on the head. He resumed playing as Naruto held her.

"We're doing our best but we can't always protect him. We'll tell him and he'll accept it and be stronger. He'll have us but we have to be strong for him too."

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hina-chan." He said kissing her. They had gotten closer but not what he wanted from her. He loved her, and would marry her on the spot but she didn't seem to care or desire that. What his father said kept with him. She deserved better. "Hina-chan… will you marry me?"

She turned to look at him. She gauged his question in her mind. It wasn't a serious proposal but she knew he meant it. She smiled at him which brought him a load of relief. "Of course I will, when?"

"Uh… I don't know. I mean we don't have people to really invite."

"How about tomorrow?" She asked him.

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Why not?" She asked him.

"I don't know it's just that it's sudden." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It's not so sudden Naru-kun. We've been together now for more than three years. Dating about 2 and it's not like anything is really going to change. We'll be with one another forever. I love you and you love me, right?" He nodded. "So why not?"

"I don't know. It never seemed like that's what you wanted. You never hinted or anything. That's what everyone said women do."

"We aren't in the most normal circumstances. We're living together with a kid after all." Naruto laughed realizing that their time traveling didn't help the situation. Literally there wasn't anyone else.

"So you want to marry me?"

"Of course, silly. I figured when you felt like it or wanted to you would. We have plenty of time in our lives, there is no rush but we can rush if we want, or take forever if we want. Some things are good enough to be rushed." She smiled at him.

The next day Naruto and Hinata bought rings and had a ceremony inside a small church. Little Naruto walked down with the rings, it was a very exciting happy day for the little family. Hinata was happier than anyone could have guessed because all she had wanted for a long time was Naruto and then she got it and that was good enough. Dating was better and still good enough. Being married to him, that was more than enough for her. It was a dream come true.

Little Naruto went to sleep on his own like he always did and this night Hinata crawled into bed beside Naruto. She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "What are you doing here?" She laughed.

She held up her hand in front of his face. "We're married now Naruto." She whispered quietly in his ear. "It is traditional that you sleep with you wife." Well that was about the limit for Naruto, he passed out. Hinata took him for sleeping and feel asleep beside him.

When Naruto woke up with her beside him, realizing what she said Naruto, for once in his life wish he had Jiraiya for advice. Jiraiya was someone who knew relationships better than anyone else. This time, he was on his own.

The sun rose and Hinata got up. She rolled over and kissed him on the lips. "Morning," she greeted him. Naruto just looked at her and remained solid.

"I'll go get breakfast ready. In a few minutes get Naruto and come downstairs okay?" He nodded. "You feeling alright?" He nodded and she continued about her day.

That night she climbed in bed beside him and he looked at her. He loved her but he didn't think he could, he wasn't ready. "I'm not ready." He told her. She looked at him, first confused and then realized and laughed.

"Okay," she kissed him, curled up beside him and went to sleep. He laughed, holding her close to him. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was the best wife.

"Something is going to go horribly wrong, I can feel it." Hinata said as she took Naruto to school. He was 5 and enthusiastic to go to school.

"Well you wouldn't let me coach him of who to talk to and who he couldn't so maybe it will." Naruto countered.

"That would be wrong. He has to make his own choices. He'll be okay." Hinata responded.

"Yep, he will." Naruto answered. He was scared too but he had to be strong for Hinata. He was terrified that like he, Naruto wouldn't do go in school and would cause trouble, and wouldn't be able to graduate.

After school Hinata took Naruto home while he waited to talk to Iruka who would be with their class. "Iruka-sensei, how did little Naruto do? Is he going to be a drop out and fail as a ninja?"

Iruka inwardly laughed. There were always new parents concerned about their kid after the first day. "Little Naruto did you say? He did great today. Very intelligent. I have no concerns about him. He's probably the smartest we go. I'm sure he'll be a great ninja one day."

Naruto couldn't resist but hugging Iruka. "Thank you Iruka-sensei!" He said before running off. That however, had never happened. Then again this was his first day teaching. It could be normal. The stranger thing was that the man had acted as though he had been his teacher. He couldn't be a ninja anymore since he was injured. Maybe one day he could again but not for a while. He was a young and maybe he would recover and go back to the exciting world of missions.

Naruto arrived at home and told Hinata about what Iruka had said. Hinata realized what Naruto had done. "Naruto, Iruka is only 16 now. You called him sensei and hugged him. He doesn't know you." She sighed.

"Oh yeah… oops. Could be worst." They both laughed realizing some things were harder to adjust to. Hinata was always Hina-chan to Naruto but to Hinata, there was Naruto and little Naruto at home. She had to remember Naru-kun in public. She hardly ever made mistakes. Usually it was done on purpose and no one noticed the use.

Life began to normalize for them. Hinata who worked morning to 5 shift at the hospital dropped little Naruto off for school. Naruto would pick him up if he wasn't on a mission after he finished training with his team. Naruto began to leave on more and more missions as his team aged but little Naruto was also busy with school.

"So today they told us about being a ninja in school!" Little Naruto told them. "And the head of a village's ninjas is a Kage. Ours is a Hokage. There have been 4. Only the third is alive. The fourth died the day I was born, how weird is that! I want to be a hokage to, like him. He saved our lives from the 9-tailed fox demon the Kyuubi. He looks really scary."

"Yeah, he was." Naruto told his son. "Being a hokage is hard but it's also a lot of responsibility. I think you can do it if you promise to try really hard. You'll have to be really smart and strong though. Think you can?"

"Of course Dad. Do you think I can?"

"If you want to, you can do anything you want." Hinata added in, smiling at her husband and son.

"I want to. I want to be great. I want to be a hokage. The fifth one." Naruto could only laugh and remember his days of thinking like that. Now he had other missions and plans to do. He was like a secret hokage, behind the scenes of the village. He could be the fifth but the third was getting old. I don't think the village could wait 20 years. He too might have to settle for sixth.


	7. Sasuke

VII. Sasuke

Hinata was pacing the house. She didn't do it often but this was one of the days. "Mom, are you okay?" Naruto asked her. "When is dad coming?"

"He'll be home in the morning." They were waiting for Itachi to strike. They had mentioned it to anyone but they knew it could be any time this week. Naruto would send a frog if he thought something was going on. They would not let the Uchiha's die. Sasuke would not suffer and Itachi would be stopped.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was pouting. He was 7 now, and very exthusiastic about being a ninja. He was enthusiastic about everything though. He looked like he should at 7 they only difference she could see between the Naruto she had known at her son was their eyes. Her son's were filled with childish happiness and without the loss and suffering. He had rough patches with the village but with Naru and Hina as respected as they were no one was ever plain rude to him. They didn't know when to tell him about his real parents, he never asked. The bigger explanation he needed was about all the serious chakra work she did with him. He was the Kyuubi's vessel and it was important that he learned to use it. Naruto wouldn't have to be weak and lost. Somethings were so similar with them it was funny. She found that those similarities kept him believing that Naru was his father. They looked the same so why wouldn't they be?

"How about we go to Ichiraku?"

"Without dad? He'll be upset."

"We go without you all the time." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She grabbed her pouch and bag just in case and they went to Ichiraku.

"So dad's on a mission or something?"

"He's just doing a job for someone. A favor, you know. It'll last a few days. Some days he'll be doing it, other days I will."

"Okay," she wanted to tell her son what was going on but he didn't need that in his life. He would find out soon enough. After all, his would-be teammate would live with them if it happened wrong.

"Hey mom," Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah? Why do you call dad, Naruto too?"

She thought for a second. "It was a nickname he had as long as I've known him. It's not his name but we liked that name so much that's why you're named it." She smiled at him.

"Oh, so I'm like Naruto II."

"Do you want to be Naruto II or do you want to be the first? I mean you're the first Naruto for real."

"I want to be the first. I'm going to start a legacy." She smiled.

"Then you're the first." She ruffled his hair. He smiled.

"We should eat ramen together more mom. It's nice talking with you."

"You just want more ramen and I'm letting you eat more since your father isn't here." She scolded it him. He laughed.

"You got me. But it is cool. It's easier to talk to you about things than dad."

"You know Naruto, your father knows a lot more about what you're going through than I do. My life was nothing like yours. But you can always talk to me. I'm here for you."

"How did you grow up? What were your parents like?" She thought of what to said and she figured she improvise on the truth.

"I was part of a strong clan. I would have lead them but they left me behind during the war. I have Naru-kun though, so I'm happy. My mother was very sweet and kind. My father was very tough and hard on me. He liked my sister more and thought she deserved all the attention. I was alone a lot. But not anymore. I have you and Dad."

He hugged her and quickly went back to his ramen. It was then a frog came. She sighed. "Naruto, go straight home and stay there until Dad and I come home, okay?" He nodded and went home. She jumped to the Uchiha Complex as fast as she could.

Naruto was already fighting with Itachi when she got there. She activated his Byakugan and was about to strike when ANBU arrived. "You are interfering with a mission. Please stop."

"A mission?" She asked. "This is a massacre."

"The Uchiha Clan plotted against the Hokage. They have marked as traitors, they will be killed." The ANBU disappeared.

"You're going to kill your parents and your brother?" Hinata asked him. "You're horrible."

"I'm doing my job. I'm protecting this village. Or else they would kill us all. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you, to kill me."

"Even Sasuke, he's 7!" Hinata yelled.

"I won't kill him. I can't."

"No but you're going to fill him with hate and destroy Konoha without knowing it. Let him live and then kill him later because you'll turn him into a monster." Naruto said, making fists and then punching Itachi.

"It's not my fault if he chooses the wrong path. I will not destroy Konoha. I will go to complete other secret missions. They will see me as a traitor but this is necessary." Before anyone could stop her Hinata ran through the house, ignoring the countless bodies that were dead and found Sasuke, still asleep. She blocked a few chakra points to keep him asleep and ran off with him. She hid in a secret place she had herself found and created in Konoha through the night. No one could find her. It couldn't be found by a jutsu or even using a kekkei genkai. They wouldn't be tracked. As morning came she returned home carrying the still sleeping Sasuke. She placed him in her bed and covered him up. He would be confused and she would explain.

The Mangekyo Sharingan would stay with Itachi. She would remove all other traces from it. Sasuke would not harbor that hatred and anger in his heart. She would take care of him, and make sure that no one hurt him. Naruto walked in later, covered in blood.

"I buried them. They deserved that much respect. Even traitors…" He went into the bathroom and showered. They hadn't thought to get an extra bed so he laid down on the couch. "I wanted to save them. So he wouldn't be alone. So he wouldn't suffer."

Hinata sat beside him. "He didn't see his brother kill his parents. He didn't see it. Itachi never put that hatred in his heart. We'll take care of Sasuke. He'll be our own too." She told Naruto gently.

Naruto came downstairs. "What's going on? Why is Sasuke in your room?" He asked confused.

"Sasuke's family was killed yesterday, Naruto."

"No, I saw them drop him off yesterday, for school." Hinata walked to him and held him.

"They're dead now, Naruto. Sasuke needs family now. Can you be his family too? We'll find someone else to be his brother if you don't want to be his brother."

"He doesn't have any family left."

"No, he doesn't. I thought that he could be part of ours, but only if it's okay with you."

"If he doesn't have family then I guess we could. Having him as a brother would be okay. I guess he can stay…" She saw his uncertainty but his kindness and acceptance.

"I love you Naruto. That won't change you know." He nodded.

"Do I still have to go to school?" He asked.

"No, I guess not. You be a friend and good brother to Sasuke, okay? Promise me."

"Don't worry mom. I will. I promise and I don't go back on my word."

"I'm sure you won't. I love you Naruto." She hugged him and let him go back upstairs to his room.

A while later Sasuke woke up and walked downstairs. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"

"I'm Hina, and this is Naru Namikaze. We're Naruto parents."

"Naruto's parents? Why am I at his house?"

"Sasuke, why don't you sit down. We need to tell you something." He sat down and they explained to him that his entire clan was dead now. He was the only one left. They didn't mention Itachi or their traitorous actions. They mentioned that he alone had been left alive.

"I'm the only one alive?"

"Yes, you survived. I found you and took you here." She explained.

"What am I going to do? I'm alone. But they were just there. Mom put me to bed after dad had been training with me. He was so proud of me." Sasuke punched the sofa. "How could they die and leave me alone?" He cried.

"It isn't their fault. They didn't choose this." She comforted him. "As for what you're going to do we can get your things and give you a room. You're welcome to stay with us."

"You guys?" He looked at them.

"We'd like to be your family. Adopt you and take care of you. You wouldn't be alone. You'd have a brother. Naruto is very happy about having you around as his brother. He never had one."

"I did…" Sasuke just looked at the floor. "Itachi's dead."

"Yes, they're all dead." Naruto told him. "At least that is what we've been told. It is not certain but you were the only one left alive." Sasuke nodded quietly.

"I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Can I walk around the village?"

"Of course," Hinata answered.

It was dinnertime when Sasuke returned. They had finished eating and were sitting in the living room talking and playing games. They all looked at him. "If it's still okay with you then I'd like to stay with you. To be part of your family. I don't want to be alone."

"It's alright with us." Hinata told him. "Would you like something to eat? I made them save ramen for you."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sasuke was very quiet and in thoughts but she sat there across the table from him.

"Do you have family? Does Naruto's father?"

"No, we don't. We were both alone but we had each other. Then we had Naruto, and now we have you." She said smiling at him.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay? It would be too hard on you guys? I appreciate it." She laughed.

"I'm very sure it's okay. It's no trouble at all." Hinata said, getting up and taking his bowl.

"Thank you," Sasuke said again quietly.

The next few weeks passed quickly for the family. They picked things up from the Uchiha Complex for Sasuke, got his bedroom for him and they developed a routine. Sasuke was usually quiet except when he fought with Naruto. He was always kind and civil to Hinata but he didn't treat Naru much like anything special. Sasuke and Naruto fought about who got to do what, about food, and about near everything like brothers did. It annoyed her sometimes but it was nice to see that Sasuke was lively.


End file.
